


Defy My Masters

by BlackCohosh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU after book 5, Multi, SSHG - Freeform, snamione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCohosh/pseuds/BlackCohosh
Summary: What happens when Severus Snape defy's both the great Albus Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort? Truth is revealed about the Potter's deaths and a spy does something drastic. Set at end of 7th year, but AU after Book 5. (One-Shot, Complete)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Defy My Masters

\----

Severus watched as the young witch was put on trial in the Headmasters's Office. The inquisition had lasted a three-quarters of an hour already and he was becoming weary of the fascade she was managing to hold on to so well. He knew the others were not fooled, but she threw them all off the trail of the actual truth so well that he admired Hermione Granger in ways he never expected.

Even her closest friends were trying to get her to confess. Watching Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley pleading with her was getting on his last nerve and truth be told he almost felt bad for the girl that they didn't believe her. But then again, they had 'evidence' the others did not. Such as her evening habits and a certian illegal map, but they didn't betray her trust. They knew where she was certain times, but they simply did not know whom with, so they managed to keep that information to themselves.

Again the turn of high inquisitor came to Remus Lupin, the only other senior Order of the Pheonix member than the headmaster and Severus himself.

Lupin leaned forward in his chair and ran his hands over his face and up thru his light brown hair. "Hermione, you must understand, we need to know who you've been speaking with. Professor Snape has a vial of Veritaserum with him, none of us want to do that. We don't want to betray your trust, but we must know who you have been speaking to and what you have been telling them."

Hermione rolled her eyes, arms crossed, "None of you care about my concerns, which is precisely why I had to speak to someone. I'm alone in this fight without this person. I'm alone to take care of my family. They are muggles and easy targets."

"Hermione, we'd help you," Ron said softly.

She huffed. "You'd try, Ronald, but you and Harry have more important duties." at this point she shot a glare at the headmaster. "One's I'm not even allowed to know about. Yes, leave the brains of the Golden Trio behind because she's a girl." The last word was a drawn out whine.

In the corner Severus covered his mouth to hide his smirk. She was in a snit indeed, her lioness pride showing, but she was right. He knew that.

"Miss Granger, this is enough," the Headmaster took his half-moon glasses and layed him on his desk then stood. "I have entertained this long enough. You force my hand, and as I do not desire to perform legimency upon you for it is a taxing experiance, Severus will administer veritaserum. Do not fight this."

Hermione's eyes went wide and bright, at the verge of angry tears. "You really do not value anyone that your can't control do you," she hissed out.

The headmaster gestured to the Potion's Master, who in turn stepped away from the colum that he had been leaning on and approached the young witch. She glared at him. Her glossy brown eyes pleading with him.

It really was unfair, he thought, that she would be forced into this, but the facts were she was a liability to the Order. He expected nothing less from the same wizard that had exacted a binding wand-oath from his younger self.

Severus smirked and reached into his pocket and pulled out a small item and held it out to the bushy haired woman. Her breath caught as she looked down then quickly back to his face. Her eyes now concerned as she shook her head gently.

"Severus, what is that?" Remus suddely sat up alert in his chair.

"Now, Miss Granger," the dark man's voice was urging. "One opportunity." In his hand sat a solitary silver band of metal formed into the shape of a ring. It's only detail was that of ivy engraved on the outside.

Hermione inhaled quickly as Harry and Ron moved closer to see what Remus saw. She stood up and reached out, decision made, with her left hand towards the Order's Spy, who inturn took her hand and slide the ring onto her wedding finger. It was done in a matter of a second but the moment had seemed to pause time itself before the vacuum of the room's air was cut wide open.

"Severus Snape," Albus' voice boomed through the tower office, "what are you doing!"

But Severus gave no answer instead speaking a short incantation before a second, matching ring appeared on his own left hand that still held his wives'.

"You can't be serious!" Remus cried out attempting to pull them a part, but a shock of magic stung his hand and he looked to the headmaster for direction. The anger in the older man's face was beyond evident, he was radiating rage.

"YOU WILL LOOK AT ME SEVERUS SNAPE!"

Severus gave Hermione's hand a squeeze, nodded at her frighted face and turned, never letting go of her hand. He caught a glance of the two youngest wizards faces as they looks in horror at the headmaster. They had never seen this side of him before. Not even Lupin had. But Severus remembered it from the night he gave an oath to the only wizard his other master had ever feared. Once more he was the one that Albus Dumbledore lost control over.

The most powerful wizard of their day continued, "How dare you abuse you position! You have betrayed your oath Severus Snape-"

"I have done no such thing Headmaster," Severus spoke calmly, but firmly. He was prepared for this reaction. "I continue to serve you as your slave spying for another master. I continue to watch over and protect the son of my first love and I continue to obey your commands. But do not think for a moment that your demands will override my oath to protect this woman whom you have cast to the demons of the Dark Lord's. Unprotected like bait for the killing. I have betrayed nothing. You however did not protect Lily. My sole reason for coming to you, on bended knees, begging for her life with mine, but you did NOTHING," the last word was spat out. "You knew my warnings, you knew when he would come. But you did nothing, two weeks later you allowed her death to happen because of a prophecy. You have used a young man for your purposes because you fear lack of control Albus! Do not think I will idly stand by as you repeat the same selfish pattern with another brilliant witch." Severus turned and looked down the the young woman. "A woman I have come to care for and have given an oath of life to protect as her husband."

Hermione stepped closer to Severus and placed her free hand on his shoulder she closed her eyes trying to block out the others anguished stares. But she opened them once more, now determined. Really to again fight for what was her's.

"You fool!" Albus spoke, this time softer, but still with the same contempt and anger.

"Severus, what do you mean Albus didn't protect Lily and James? He put up the spells of protection..."

"Lupin have you never wondered why there were no alerts sent to the Order that night? No wards were tripped? Pettigrew gave the location, but our fearless leader left the gate wide open."

Harry spoke first, "Is this true Headmaster?" He sounded lost.

Sudely the Headmaster's face softened, but grieved, "Harry you must understand." He placed his hands to his side. "I had no choice, the prophesy was clear."

"No it wasn't! It could have been Neville. Hermione figured it out years ago. You-you let them die?!" Harry looked to Ron then to Lupin and finally to Hermione. "Did you know?"

Hermione shook her head, "I wasn't sure, until just now, but I speculated. Too many things have been wrong about that night. I never wanted to say anything without proof because I know Professor Dumbledore means so much to you. I'm sorry Harry."

Harry's eyes turned glossy. "No, it's alright Hermione, that was probably best." Then looking to Snape. "You loved my mother?"

"More than anything else, I was the first to tell her she was a witch."

Harry turned to Remus, a question unspoken, that the werewolf answered. "She was close to Severus most of our time in school, until sixth year. Then she started dating your father."

Swinging back to Snape, Harry pushed, "You called her a mudblood in your memory."

Severus nodded, "I did, it was unforgivebale, and I regret it deeply."

"Is Hermione a replacement?" Harry voiced it, but Ron was thinking it too.

"Harry!" Hermione called out but her reponse was cut short by her husband.

"No, Hermione is nothing like your mother, she is her own fierce, loyal and brilliant being," He turned to his wife. "I never dreamed I would get another chance at loving another, let alone being loved in return. Hermione I give you my oath to always protect you, forsaking my masters if I must. My wife, my life is yours." He leaned down as her head tilted up. The kiss was chaste, but it lingered. Severus look back to Harry. "I was the one she was visiting for those short intervals. Nothing inapropriate has ever happened, but she came to me seeking help first. I was unaware of her affections until much later."

"Hermione?"

"I love him, and I have since fifth year, but I didn't tell him until last month. He was angry at first," she smiled, "he thought I was teasing him."

Ron cleared his throat. "How long have you been married?"

Hermione smiled again, "since Saturday."

"That why you missed the match? You said you were ill."

Hermione flushed and apologized.

Ron shrugged it off, "Given what we've heard together it was a wise decision." He looked back to the leader of the Order. "My mum once said to Dad that, 'Albus Dumbledore could never see closer than the grand scheme of things to observe.' I now understand what she meant."

Albus sat heavily in his chair, defeated.

"You don't understand," he tried to start.

"I think we all understand Albus, but it doesn't make your actions honest," this time is was Remus who spoke. he voice sounding sad. "But you are the one that leads us. We need you. But this... I can't speak for Harry, but I need some time."

Albus didn't try to call the brown haired man back as he past Harry with a shoulder touch then left the office. He didn't even look up from his desk as his forehead was propped on his hands.

Ron breifly touched Harry's arm to see if he was okay, Harry nodded. "I'm angry. But I suppose in some way I can see why you did it. I trusted you, sir. I don't know if I can do that again. Maybe. But not right now." Quiet tears fell down Harry's cheeks and Hermione and Ron closed their arms around the boy-who-lived.

Dumbledore spoke softly, "I hope one day you can forgive me."

But who that apology was directed at Severus wasn't sure.

"There is still work to do Albus," Severus reminded him.

The older wizard nodded.

Severus watched as the trio cried together, comforting their orphaned friend. He felt pain in his heart, but also for the first time peace that Lily's death was fully understood.

And this time, another young woman would be protected.

\----

**Author's Note:**

> This was my answer to the manipulative man everyone trusted.


End file.
